That One Night
by loveislovemanx
Summary: When Brennan gets raped, she finds herself going to Booth for comfort. It's not your ordinary recovery process.


**disclaimer; don't own, wish i did...yata yata yata**

**AN: Hello! So this is the first chapter of my first ever Bones fanfic! If any of my old readers are reading this, welcome back to my writing! I just wanted to let you know that I am not finishing those fan fictions. There were problems regarding the idea for one of my stories, Mommy. But I hope you enjoy this fanfic. And for my new readers, HELLO! I hope you enjoy this story! I put all the love into my stories, and trust me, this will not be my only Bones fanfic! I take every idea y'all give me into consideration. I also LOVE reviews! It motivates me to write more than you can begin to try and understand. Also it would be great if you tweeted me GabbyTheTwangel because...well...who doesn't love tweeting! Lol, annnnyyywayyyy... **

**About the story, I thought of this for a while and actually wrote the first half of this chapter on my phone like last month, and the other day I came across it and just had to finish it! So this is the first chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan trudged into her apartment with a pounding headache, a split lip, and cuts on both of her palms and her back. She made it all the way to her couched and dropped down into the cushions, groaning. Even the softest of seats made her back scream with pain. She reached over and picked up her phone, wanting so badly to call Booth, but she knew that he would just get over worried. She decided she would just take a bath. She stood up and dragged her feet until she reached the bathroom. It took her 10 minutes, but Brennan finally stripped herself of her clothes, her body aching with every movement. After a little while, her body was fully emerged into the hot water.

30 minutes later.

Bones was finally ready for bed. She was laying in bed. She reached over and turned off the light, the dark just scared her to much. She immediately turned it back in. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Brennan's headache was still there, but her cuts started to scab over. It took her a while, but she was finally in a sitting position, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. It was 8:50. Damn she thought. She slept in way too late. She held her head in her hands, and just let the tears roll from her eyes.<p>

Ring ring.

She reached over and picked up her cell phone. She read the caller ID.

Booth.

Bones sniffled one last time and picked up her phone. "Hi," she spoke into the phone, sleep and sadness lingering in her voice.

On the other side, Booth furrowed his brow. He could tell that something was wrong. Obviously he was worried that something had happened. "Bones, are you ok?"

Brennan sighed. She new she couldn't hide what happened to her from anyone, especially not her partner. "Um, ya I'm fine Booth."

Booth knew something was up. He knew every aspect of his partner's life and personality. He could tell she was lying. Booth was nervous, angry, and anxious all at the same. "Bones, please don't lie to me, I want to help you," he spoke softly and compassionately into the phone, "Tell me what's wrong."

Brennan knew it was gonna come out sooner or later. She'd hoped it would be later. "Booth, re-really, I'm f-fine," Brennan replied, her voice cracking, as tears sprung to her eyes.

Booth's heart ached so much at the sound of obvious despair and fear in his partner's voice. "Bones, it's ok. I'm gonna come over for a little while. We're gonna talk about it. Alright?" He spoke so gently, wanting nothing more than to calm her down.

Brennan knew she had lost the battle. He was coming over. "Ok. I guess."

(linebreak)

Booth was at his partner's door, knocking. "Bones, it's me, open up."

Brennan trudged across the room and opened the door, cracking the tiniest of smiles, before just burrying her face in her hands. It was enough time to see the damage done on Brennan. Booth saw the cut lip and all of the bruises that decorated her face.

"Can I come in?" Booth asked gently.

Brennan took her hands away from her face and sniffled. "Yah, come in." she moved to the side and Booth walked in, closing the door behind him.

He looked to the floor and back up at Brennan. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Brennan quickly nodded no, trying to avoid eye contact and desperately trying to hold back tears.

Booth took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her upper arm, noticing her stiffen at his touch. "You know, Bones, you don't have to be ashamed of what happened. You can let it out, Bones. It's just you and me. You can trust me and you know that."

Brennan looked up with pleading eyes. "He hurt me, Booth. I-I wanna talk about it, but I'm so scared." This time, her tears just started to fall loosely.

Booth looked at her with serious eyes. "What happened to you, Bones? Who hurt you." She looked at the floor and shook her head no. Booth slid his hand from her upper arm, to her forearm, and into her hand. "Let's go to the couch," he gently ushered. She followed him and they sat on the couch, a foot of space separating them.

Booth was still holding her hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Brennan broke down. She looked into her lap and sobbed. Booth gently urged her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Booth held her close, rubbing her back gently. "It's ok, Bones. Sh sh sh, I'm here now. I got you, everything's gonna be ok," he whispered into her ear.

Through all the sobbing, Brennan made her way to sitting bridal style in Booth's lap. He held her close to him, not caring that this much contact is usually forbidden.

She looked into his eyes, once the sobbing subsided a little bit. "B-Booth."

"Yeah, Bones?"

She fiddled with her fingers nervously. "I-I wanna tell you what happened to me."

Booth gently caressed her lower back, wanting to give her as much comfort as she needed. "You can tell me as much as you want, and at the pace you want."

Brennan looked up at him, her usually sparkling blue-green eyes were a depressing shade of grey. "I was raped, Booth."

Unfortunately, Booth wasn't surprised. Her rape-like injuries could've occurred from someone just beating the shit out of her on the street. But her personality. It was noth_ing like_ her usual, take charge, personality. Ninety-nine percent of the time, her walls were up. And whenever he asked, she was "ok" But now, she wasn't ok. She was hurt, broken, and scared. Booth knew he had to be there for his partner more than ever right now. "Who did it to you, Bones?" he asked softly.

Brennan slid off of his lap and onto the other side of the couch, curling into a ball and sobbing. Booth reached out and gently touched her back. "Bones, it's ok," he spoke gently, wanting nothing more than to calm her down.

"I'm so scared," she sobbed into the pillow.

Booth reached out and touched her shoulder. "Sh-sh, you don't have to be afraid anymore, Bones. I am here for you."

Brennan zoned out and thought about that night.

_flashback_

_It was your ordinary, April night. They had just closed a case, so to celebrate, Booth and Brennan went to the Founding Fathers' Bar to get something to drink. Brennan was only lightly buzzed as they left the bar, making her not on as high alert. It was 11 PM. The streets were quieter than usual. Booth offered Brennan a ride home, but it was late. Brennan wanted Booth to get up early for work tomorrow. That's Bones for ya. She told him she would get a cab and with that, he left. Brennan was walking on the sidewalk, seeing a cab in the distance. She was about to lift her hand and wave, but she was taken off her feet. He pulled her into a dark alley._

_Before she knew it, he was on top of her, a cool metal pressed hard against her temple. "Try to get away, or say anything, and you're dead," a gruff voice said into her ear._

_She tried to hold back tears, tried with all her might, but she couldn't. She just let them fall freely from her eyes. She tried to get a good look at his face, she really did. But she couldn't. He was wearing a ski mask. Brennan just stayed still, wanting. No not that, needing, her life. The mysterious man above her grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans and tore the zipper open. _

_She tried not to, but she couldn't help but fidget just the tiniest bit. He took his gun and banged the side of her head, making her go unconscious._

_It was 5 minutes later when she opened her eyes. He was inside of her, raping her. She was in pain, and she was humiliated for letting someone take advantage of her the way he did. But there was nothing she could do. When he was finished, he stood up, revealing his condom-covered self. Great. He was protected. He pulled up his pants and lifted her, throwing her into a wall. _

_She couldn't help it. She started sobbing. He pinned her against the wall by her shoulders and spoke. "Couldn't handle that, you bitch?" With that, he left. She slid to the floor and sobbed, just sobbed. _

_end flashback_

When she snapped back into reality, she realized Booth was staring at her intently. Booth smiled, lightly. "What happened Bones? You zoned out for 5 straight minutes.

Brennan looked at him. She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to tell you so badly, Booth. But I'm terrified."

Booth wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on the skin on the skin of her hip, where her tank top had rode up. "Bones, do you want to go to the doctor and maybe get a rape kit done?"

Bones looked at him in the eye, nervousness painting her expressions. "H-he used a condom," she said, trying to hold back tears. "They won't find anything, Booth."

Brennan yawned. He knew she must of hadn't had much sleep. "Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

Brennan stubbornly shook her head in the negative. "I have to go to work, Booth. It's 9:00."

That's Bones.

Booth smiled. She'd been raped and had the shit beaten out of her, but still wants to go to work. "We both have plenty of sick days Bones, trust me, it'll be ok if we don't go in today."

On any other occasion, Brennan would've been her stubborn self, but she really was tired. "Fine, I'll stay home. But what about you?"

"Nope, I'm taking care of you," he said with his charming smile.

Brennan frowned. She was her own person and could take care of her self. She stood up, her back screaming with pain. "Ow, my back," she mumbled, but loud enough for Booth to hear.

Booth stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Where to, Bones?"

Brennan smiled lightly. She would've told him that she's fine any other time before. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed him right now. "My bedroom"

Booth led her slowly to her room, not wanting to cause her back any more pain than it obviously already was in. He got all the way to her unmade bed and watched as she crawled under the covers. He said on the edge, next to her. "Do you want me to call Angela?"

Brennan shook her head no. "Not right now, I just want to go to sleep."

**What ya think? Please leave a review! I love long reviews! They motivate me like crazy! If you can't write a long one, it's fine. I love to write, and getting feedback is one of my fav parts! I plan on going far with this storu**


End file.
